Locked In
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: two-shot. Fiyero and Elphaba hate each other. Galinda hates seeing her best friend and boyfriend fight so what does she do? Locks them in the same room for 24 hours, that's what! Definitely a Fiyeraba!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction! This idea just came to me while I was boredand I personally don't think its very good, but hey! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right.**

Elphaba walked through the halls of Shiz university. Today hadn't been all that bad. People had teased, as usual, but Galinda had stood up to them, had been her friend. It was nice, having a friend. _Yes, today has definitely been better than most. _

Suddenly, she felt someone trip her. As she fell, her glasses flew from her face, and with her arms flailing, she fell unceremoniously on the floor. Shrieking laughter erupted. _Sweet Lurline! I only fell! But of course, when bad things happen to the laughingstock of Oz, its a party! _

She looked up and saw, none other, than that obnoxious Vinkun Prince. _Fiyero Tiggular! Of course! _She thought. Elphaba grabbed her glasses and stood up.

"Whoops!" Fiyero said smirking.

She was about to respond ferociously, when Galinda came around the corner. Seeing the two glaring at each other, she quickly stepped in between. "Whats going on?" She demanded.

"Your boyfriend tripped me!" Elphaba growled. Galinda turned to Fiyero with a shocked expression. "Fifi!" She reprimanded. Fiyero looked at her with an innocent expression. "She`s lying, Glin! My foot slipped, that`s all!" He said.

"Oh, Please!" Elphaba shot back. As they kept arguing, Galinda sighed. She hated seeing her Best friend and Boyfriend fighting, but they loathed each other even more than she and Elphaba did when they first met! What could she do about it? Then, it hit her. _I just thought of the most amazifying idea, in the history of amazifying ideas!_ Then she cringed. _Am I actually thinking? _But she brushed it off and turned to her roommate.

"Come on, Elphie! We gotta go!" She said. Elphaba looked at her quizzically.

"Why?"

"Because, uh. Because, because we have to study for our pop quiz in History tomorrow!" She said. Elphaba`s expression went from puzzled to suspicious.

"We don't have a pop quiz for History tomorrow." She answered, eyeing the blonde.

"How do you know? They`re called _pop quizzes _for a reason, Elphie! They just _pop _outta nowhere!" Glinda grabbed the green girls hand and dragged her to the dorms. She patted herself on the back for her quick thinking, seeing she had never thought before. Now all she had to do was set her master plan in motion.

WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-

A couple of hours later, Galinda emerged form the bathroom wearing a party dress and a load of makeup. "Bye, Elphie!" She said, waving goodbye to her roommate, who was curled up on the bed reading a novel. Elphaba looked up. "Doesn't Tiggular usually pick you up?" She asked.

"His name is Fiyero, Elphie! Bye!" The blonde responded, ignoring Elphaba`s question and running out before she could ask any more. Truly she was heading over to Pfannee`s for a sleepover. Hopefully, by now, Boq should be at his station awaiting Fiyero`s arrival.

Fiyero knocked on the door and much to his discontent, Elphaba answered. Both of their faces twisted into scowls. _What is that Brainless Prince doing here anyway! He should be with Galinda! _

"What are you doing here, Tiggular!" She snapped. She didn't want to deal with his nonsense. she just wanted a quiet night with her books. But of course, he _had _to come and ruin it!

"I`m here on a date. You do know what that is, don't you?" He said. Neither of them heard the lock click.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I`m just here to pick up Galinda." He explained.

"Galinda?"

"Well, I`m definitely not here for you."

"Shut it, Tiggular! Galinda isn't even here! She went to go meet you!" She said.

"Yeah, right! you`re just trying to get rid of me!" He told her in an accusatory tone.

"No, seriously. She`s not here." Fiyero sighed.

"Maybe we were supposed to meet each other there and I forgot." He admitted.

"Yeah, well your brain gets rusty when its never been in use." Elphaba sneered. He glared at her and tried to turn the doorknob.

It was locked.

**Again, sorry if this was horrible! My brain isn't working today! Part 2 up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL BEHOLD PART 2! *Hears clapping* Ok, so I wasn't very sure about the first chapter, but you guys seemed to like it, so here!**

**Hope: You literally review ****_every _****chapter of ****_each one _****of my stories! Thank you! Oh, is this soon enough? UPDATE SECRETS!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I can totally imagine you saying that with a British accent. I don't know why, but I can! Thanks!**

**ThroppSister: Thank you so much! I loved that part too, I really enjoyed writing it! Thanks!**

**Doglover645: Yes, I do believe that this Gon' be GOOD! Thanks!**

**NellytheActress: I'm not sure if it's ****_that _****funny, but I tried. Tell me what you think! **

**elledottore: Ok, first can I just say that I loved your Camp Courage story! Even though it was a bit sad... But its just AWESOME that ****_you _****reviewed ****_my _****story! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOPE!**

He tried to turn it again. And again. And again. But it wouldn't work, so he turned to Elphaba. "Its locked." He said breathlessly. She gawked at him.

"Locked?"

"Yeah."

"This door is locked?"

"Yes, we've established this."

"Locked as in, _can't open_ locked?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

Under normal circumstances she would have glared and given it right back to him, but these weren't normal circumstances. She was locked in a room with _him. _Why did the bad things always happen to her?

"No! Its not locked!" She said, connecting her fist to the door. Repeatedly. "I," _Slam! _"Will not," _Whack! _"Be stuck here," _Hit _"With you!" _Kick! Slam, Whack, Hit, Kick, Slam, Whack, Hit, Kick! _

"I feel loved." Fiyero muttered sarcastically.

After 10 minutes of that, Elphaba grew weary. She turned to Fiyero, eyes blazing. 'You know, you could at least do _something_ to try and get us out of here!"

"Why don't you just Magic-Spell it?" Fiyero offered bleakly.

"I can't! That only happens when im angry!"

"You seem pretty angry." Fiyero said calmly. All he had to do was get the Artichoke mad at him and he could leave.

"That's because I am!" A blast of green magic hit the door. Nothing happened. Fiyero groaned, "Why don't my ideas ever work!" he asked of no one in particular.

"Maybe because they're _your _ideas!" Elphaba sneered. The Prince glared at her. This was going to be a _long _night.

A half hour after that, Fiyero and Elphaba were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Elphaba on her bed reading, ignoring Fiyero, and Fiyero on the floor near the dresser, ignoring Elphaba. Well, not really. He was taking this time to study the Green witch.

She definitely wasn't ugly, sure the green freaked you out when you first looked at it, but if you looked past it you could see that she was actually really pretty. She had big, dark brown eyes, that seemed to bore into your soul. Her Raven hair was glossy and seemed so soft that Fiyero had to resist the urge to touch it. Now if she would only let it out of that braid, it would be...

"Beautiful." Fiyero softly finished out loud. Elphaba's head snapped up. "What?" She asked.

"N-nothing." He said. She glared at him. "Hey, can I brush your hair?" He asked out of no where. Elphaba gaped at him.

"You want to _brush _my _hair_?" She asked him, dubiously.

Fiyero nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Can I?"

"Uh, no." Elphaba said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Please!?"

"Clearly, you do not understand the meaning of the word _no_." She growled. 'Why do you want to brush my hair anyway?"

Fiyero grinned. 'Because its pretty." He answered shyly.

"Haha, funny." She said sarcastically. 'I'm not pretty."

"Seriously? Have you seen yourself?"

"Yes, I have. I'm green. Not pretty."

"But you _are _pretty!" He argued.

'Is this a joke? Are you losing circulation to your brain due to the lack of oxygen? Or, have you been blinded from looking at me for too long?"

"Stop it!" He yelled.

"Stop what?" She asked, not sure about what she did wrong.

"Speaking low of yourself! You are not ugly! Sure the green is... startling at first, but honestly, once you look past that, you're gorgeous!" He ranted.

Elphaba stared at him in disbelief. "Clearly you need some fresh air."

Fiyero groaned. He had to make her see how beautiful she was. "So, can I brush your hair?" He asked cautiously.

Elphaba sighed. "If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Yes! I promise!"

"Then fine." Fiyero smiled and grabbed every brush he could find. Then he positioned himself I back of Elphaba and let her Raven curtain flow. It was long and it reached up to her waist. There were flakes of purple In it and it was shiny, glossy, and amazing. "Wow." He whispered. "You should leave your hair down more often."

"It's not practical." The green girl responded.

"Not everything in life has to be practical, Elphaba."

"I though you said you would shut up!" Fiyero remained silent. He tried every different hairstyle he knew, but he decided he liked it best loose.. After what seemed like an hour, Elphaba yanked it back and re-braided it. **(A/N: Is that a word? Re-braided?)**

"Hey!" Fiyero complained.

"Your time is up."

Fiyero sighed and laid down on the bed, until something caught his eye. _An air duct._ "Elphaba!" He shouted.

"Tiggular! Are you trying to shatter my eardrums!" Elphaba said.

"Look! Its an air duct!"

"So?"

"We can escape through it!" Elphaba examined the duct, then she turned back to Fiyero. "_You _had a _good idea_?" She asked.

Fiyero, wisely choosing to ignore that, answered, "Im pretty sure we can fit through that! I'll go first to see if its safe."

"I don't need you to keep me safe!" She argued.

Fiyero sighed. "Fine have it your way then, you go first." Elphaba nodded and hoisted herself into the duct after loosening the bolts. Fiyero waited a few moments for her to call him. "Elphaba?" He asked when she didn't.

"AH!" He heard a feminine voice yell. He felt himself begin to panic and lifted himself up there to find her. When he caught a flash of Emerald, (He liked emerald better than green. Emerald sounded prettier.) he turned towards a shrouded figure.

"Elphaba?" He asked softly. She looked up, seeing the Prince, her face hardened.

"What?!" She snapped.

"Elphaba, what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Fae?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, Elphaba is to long, so I shortened it to Fae."

"Oh, ok."

"What happened back there?" He asked.

"I-its stupid. Its just, I saw a spider. Im deathly afraid of spiders. Its dumb, I know. Laugh all you want."

"I wasn't going to laugh." A flash of moonlight from one of the holes in the duct hit them, and Fiyero could see Elphaba clearly. How had he not noticed how beautiful she was? How had he not noticed how much she needed someone?

_How had he not noticed how hopelessly in love he was with her?_

**And that, right there, is the END! I'll leave it up to you to figure out the rest. Virtual marshmallows to those who review!**

**:D**


End file.
